Effects
Like in Yume Nikki, there are 24 effects. Each effect changes Sabitsuki's appearance, and some provide certain abilities. None of the effects are needed to progress through the game, so they can be collected in any order that you want (Not counting the "Empty Boxes", because you have to be Rust to access those areas, and the instructions that you already have.), but many optional events and locations are unreachable without them. The effects are scattered throughout the world, some being easier to find than the others. Gathering all 24 effects is apparently the objective of the game. Some effects are found in certain locations, whereas others are received from interacting with certain characters. Very few players achieve the goal of gathering all effects alone, so walkthroughs exist mainly to help find each one. =List of Effects= Arm ]] Appearance: Sabitsuki grows five arms (one on her head) and pigtails, similar to Monoko. Action: Sabitsuki returns to the Nexus. If you wake up while the arm effect is equipped, Sabitsuki will pinch both cheeks instead of one. Location: Microscopic World - Interact with the arm. Directions: *The Nexus > Neon World> Red and Blue path> Hospital (go right 3 times) >Underwater World > Geometery World (green) >Microscopic World Black Hood Appearance: Sabitsuki is dressed in a hooded jumper. Action: Sabitsuki pulls the hood down. Location: Alleyway Hospital - Interact with the person laying on one of the beds in the room directly on the right when you enter. Broom Appearance: Sabitsuki looks like a witch (specifically Kiki from Kiki's Delivery Service ) and rides a broom. Action: Allows Sabitsuki to go twice as fast as normal. Which makes it the most useful effect. Using the action key, Sabitsuki can toggle the broom on or off, decreasing or increasing speed as a result. Location: Witch's House in Famicom World - Interact with the witch. Cat * Appearance: Sabitsuki grows cat ears and a cat tail. * Action: When the action button is pressed Sabi turns into an albino cat with a high pitched 'meow'. In cat form, she can fit through small gaps in certain areas. * Location: Rainbow Maze - Interact with the cat in an area that appears to be a giant lake. Corpse Appearance: Sabitsuki is turned into a purple corpse. Action: None Location: Prison - Touch the corpse found in the dark corridor between two prison walls. Daruma Appearance: Sabitsuki has no arms or legs and the stumps are bleeding. Action: Slows her down a bit. Pressing the action button causes her to fall forward and crawl. She cannot get back up like this. Location: Rusted Painting behind the Gas-Mask Maid in the back room of the Sugar Hole. Diving Helmet Appearance: Sabitsuki has an orange diving helmet on. Resembles Oreko's helmet. Action: None. Bubbles come out when you press the action button. Location: Oreko's House, Submarine World - Interact with Oreko in her house with the orange/black machine. Dress Appearance: Sabitsuki is dressed in a black mourning dress, complete with black gloves and a veil. Action: Sabitsuki curtseys. Location: Snow World - Interact with the dress on the stand in one of the buildings. Gas Mask Appearance: Sabitsuki wears a gas mask. Action: Sabitsuki lifts the mask to reveal part of her face. Location: Plant Labyrinth - Touch the plant emitting smoke in one of the rooms. Ghost Appearance: Sabitsuki is turned into a ghost. Complete with a japanese triangle headband on her head. Action: Sabitsuki avoids active Kaibutsu. (Note: She is not invulnerable; running into a Kaibutsu will result in her being transported.) Location: Ghost Garden 2 through the Plant Labyrinth - Talk to the floating ghost who also gives you the Watering Can effect when reaching her through Ghost Garden 1. Handgun Appearance: Sabitsuki holds a handgun. Action: Sabitsuki fires the handgun in the air, causing nearby NPCs to back away. Pressing it 5 times will make her reload the gun Location: Alleyway Hospital - Interact with the dumpster in the very back. Headphones Appearance: Sabitsuki wears orange colored headphones. Action: Music is played when the action button is pushed, along with little notes coming out. Location: Music World - Interact with the Music Goddess. Machine Appearance: Sabitsuki's arms and legs are replaced with robotic limbs, and there is now a device attached to her head. Action: None Location: The Pier, Underwater - In the black room before the fisherman, interact with a lonely table having tools and parts on it. Mono Eye Appearance: Sabitsuki becomes a red-eyed cyclops. This eye takes up almost all of her face. Action: Sabitsuki faces the camera and blinks when the action button is pressed. Location: '''Dysmorphic World - Touching the pillar (between two ghosts) with an eye at its base. Plant '''Appearance: One of Sabitsuki's eyes becomes a flower, vines encase her body, and her legs are also replaced with vines. Action: Makes vines and flowers sprout more and become more thick around Sabitsuki Location: Plant Labyrinth (Past) - Found by continuing in the pathway to past the first door, into the second, and then by interacting with the giant flower in the middle of 4 smaller flowers. Psychedelic Appearance: Sabitsuki is turned bright colors. Action: Sabitsuki changes colors from a set of 8 different appearances. Location: Psychedelic Town- Navigate through the Rave Maze then find a part of the wall that's different from the rest. Interact with the NPC's that teleport you across rooftops in a specific pattern (blue, pink, blue, top pink, bottom blue, then bottom blue) until you reach the end. Slime Appearance: Sabitsuki turns into a green hunk of slime. Action: '''Sabitsuki melts into a puddle of goo and then goes back to normal when the action button is pressed. '''Location: Rusty Pier - Interact with some slime found in a section of the pier. Iron Pipe Appearance: Sabitsuki wields an iron pipe. Action: '''Attack some NPCs and access some hidden areas. Using the action key, you can change the style in which Sabitsuki holds the item. '''Location: Pipe World - Interact with the bloody pipe surrounded by poles sticking out of the ground. In Version 0.192, this effect is also available in the Back Alleyway. Tattoo Appearance: Sabitsuki 's eyes now resemble Smile's, as well as a +-shaped tattoo appearing on her left shoulder. Action: '''None '''Location: School - Navigate through the Sewers and the Rusty Pier to the School. Talk to Smile on the top balcony. Television Appearance: Sabitsuki's head is a T.V. Action: Sabitsuki turns the TV on, which will shut off after a second or two. Location: The Ruins, Famicom World - The television effect is found in the basement of the ruins. Uniform Appearance: Sabitsuki wears a school girl uniform similar to the Kaibutsu. Action: None as of v0.1. Location: School - Interact with the Kaibutsu by going to the bottom level, taking the middle classroom and then the room on the left following afterwards. He will be surrounded by desks, and once interacted with will disappear giggling. Viscera Appearance: Sabitsuki's intestines are spilling out of her stomach. There are also bloodstains on her hands. Action: When pressing the action button she attempts to put them back in. Some players speculate that she is instead playing with them. Location: Flesh Walls World - Navigate through the world reaching the room with a dead black haired girl laying on the floor. Interact with her. Watering Can Appearance: Sabitsuki wields a watering can. Action: Creates rain. The rain will become heavier if you press it more than once. Location: Ghost Garden 1 - Interact with the ghost girl holding a watering can. She may be confused for the ghost girl in Ghost Garden 2. Whistle Appearance: She has an orange whistle in her mouth. Action: Moveable NPC's move in the direction Sabitsuki is facing. It can also be used to summon Little Sabitsuki in the Industrial Snow World. Location: Flesh Walls World - In the room guarded by a black-haired girl. You can creep behind her but some fans prefer killing her. The effect is gained by touching the orange whistle at the end of the room. as she is summoned in Industrial Snow World with the whistle.]] Category:Content